


Our Dearest Lord

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Series: The Ravens Bedtime Stories [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dark Edmund, Edmund understands the rules of magic just a little too well, I am proud of my Son though, This is Getting Out of Hand, a continuation of The Dark Little King, i will fight you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: Another bed time story to a young raven.A continuation from my other fic, probably you should read The Dark Little King first. I have implied things. At some point I'm going to actually have to write the universe these bed time stories take place in.mainly this fic is a character study in Edmund and what he learned from the Witch and what he basically took from Aslan while said lion was at deaths door because Aslan is just too nice. Edmund walked all over you. You poor soul. (No but am I wrong?)





	

One day dear feather the Monarchs will leave us. Not intentionally, never intentionally. But Aslan remains the only true immortal. The only truth. War, illness, death. Or perhaps on a normal day our dearest monarchs will ride out and never return. The wheel turns. 

We must be ready. The White Witch was not the only threat in the world. is not the only threat. Listen to the South the Calormenes bay for blood. To the North the Giants sleep. To the sea and wood lies only mystery. 

Our beloved leaders arrived from another land as children dearest. One day their parents will call them home. Even now they refuse any true personal ties. years have passed and not one has taken a lover, a spouse, a consort. They may not Know but they feel it in their bones. 

and our king, dearest you ask. Well. hasn’t he taught us already that traitors are the most dangerous beings. to not underestimate a slave or a child or most especially a slave child. that silence can save. that whispers can kill. has he not taught us that being betrayed and shunned can lead you to an even better path.

the deal he struck with the Witch was false but only on her behalf. he upheld his end of the deal. that his siblings escaped was not the fault of his own. she broke her oath and ....

what did the Witch promise him you ask, to be a King by her doing. was not her death the catalyst for his ascension. he had sworn no loyalty to his siblings. he had sworn no loyalty to the land. he swore loyalty to the Witch, dearheart. loyalty to her in exchange for a crown.

Aslan took a traitors place on the stone table but it was not his. Aslan took the Witches spot and became responsible for her sins. 

He Crowned Peter to reclaim borders lost by her winter. Susan to reunite us with the lands beyond. Lucy to heal our ill and dying. they have tasks they must complete. But ours dearest got the kingdom he was promised, the deal finally fulfilled.

This is why we are his. the wolves, the minotaurs, the vampires, the hags, the beasts of the dark and night. we serve only our dark prince. he came out of his betrayal with a kingdom and a half dearest. because traitors must pay recompense. he rules the light and the sun and the spring with his siblings and the night and shadows and whispers alone. 

He Knows better then his siblings the departure yet to come. Has left us our well stocked fortresses hidden from the sun. keeps them armed and trained for some invasion yet to come. our army has never been stronger and not one of his doesn’t know how to fight. he leads fresh blood to us with nursery tales to unsuspecting young. Are not the hags and the vampires and the werewolves but a dark story from a darker time now? and yet you know they line the halls and fill the darkness deep. they spill gifted blood for protections to keep.

Winter will come again. it always does. for now play in the sun. Our dear king cannot be stolen by sheep.


End file.
